


Who knows where the time goes

by lou_lesage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_lesage/pseuds/lou_lesage
Summary: - Я думал, ты ушел, - тихо говорит Магнус.- Я вернулся.





	Who knows where the time goes

Сломанный лифт.

Сто девяносто шесть ступеней вверх, сто девяносто шесть болезненных шагов, тяжело дыша. Сто девяносто шесть секунд, четких, мерных, как стук трости миссис Карпентер, соседки из квартиры номер восемь, об пол. Она проходит с ним три этажа, ругаясь на чем свет стоит. Он помогает ей донести сумки до квартиры и идет дальше наверх, останавливаясь в каждом пролете, слушая свое тяжелое сердце.

Прошло больше недели с тех пор, как он был здесь последний раз, в ту ночь, когда они сбежали с вечеринки. Бродили по городу несколько часов, Магнус грел свои руки в его карманах. Почти не говорили, только смотрели друг на друга голодно и обнимались, будто в последний раз.

Алек не помнил, как они добрались до лофта, и как уснул на диване, тоже.

Утром четыре разлома и целая орда демонов не дали им даже вздохнуть, Алек слушал растерянный голос Иззи по телефону, Магнус смотрел на него остро, больно.  
Маги запечатывали разломы, но они вскрывались снова, день за днем, восемь дней подряд. Алек уже и не помнит, как выглядят его руки без демонской крови.

Они закрывают последний в пять утра, Алек видит Магнуса издали, изможденного, но такого красивого в утренних лучах. Он уходит в розоватом сиянии портала, не кинув даже мимолетного взгляда в его сторону.

Больно.

В них самих разлом, вскрывающийся раз за разом.

Два дня не происходит ничего. Небо только все чернеет и хмурится, Алек совсем не спит. На костяшках его пальцев нет живого места, на темной коже боксерской груши не успевает высыхать кровь.

Он не может так больше.

Приходит в лофт вечером в надежде поговорить, но Магнус молчалив, улыбается ему уголками губ и предлагает чашку чая.

Чай?

Его волосы не уложены, беспорядочно разворошены, под глазами темные круги. Он кидает Алеку один утомленный взгляд - сейчас не до разговоров - и вновь возвращается к своей древней темной книге. Все пытается понять, почему они вскрываются снова.

Все пытается что-нибудь починить.

Чай красный, терпкий, чуть горчащий на языке, теплом расходящийся внутри. Алек греет о кружку заледеневшие пальцы и смотрит.

Смотрит, как Магнус хмурится. Как теребит краешек страницы, перелистывает назад, вглядываясь в уже прочитанное, запускает пальцы в волосы, задумчиво дергая пряди. Льдисто-голубые искорки играют на кончиках блестящих ногтей, он устал, смертельно устал, Алек знает. Все внутри рвется - обнять, закрыть от колючего ветра из распахнутого окна, защитить, согреть поцелуями.

Он так скучал.

Магнус читает, Алек читает тоже - скользит взглядом мимо строк. Председатель, мурлыкнув, сворачивается клубочком в его ногах, и он чешет его за ушком, пока резкий звук входящего сообщения не заставляет кота в испуге спрыгнуть на пол.

Иззи пишет: «все тихо».

Иззи пишет: «останься с ним».

Алек поднимается - медленно из-за едва зажившей раны на бедре, - натягивает куртку и уходит.

Магнус долго смотрит ему вслед, но ничего не говорит.

На улице свежо и ветрено. Пурпурная лавина листвы несется под ногами, Алек кутается в шарф. Магнус подарил ему этот шарф, мягчайший, темно-зеленый, «пробуждающий зелень твоих глаз», так он сказал. Вокруг гомонит вечерний город, омытый прошедшим дождем, яркий, шумный. Откуда-то пахнет свежей выпечкой, откуда-то - китайской едой.

Примитивные не видят его, стоящего посреди дороги.

Шарф пахнет Магнусом и домом. Алек хочет домой.

Начинается дождь, он ныряет в какой-то супермаркет, бездумно ходит по проходам. В закоулке стирает руну невидимости и кидает в тележку все, что ему нравится, нервно поглядывая на пару-тройку угрюмых людей и уставшего кассира.

Когда он возвращается, Магнус, нахохлившись, сидит в кресле у окна, подтянув колени к груди и наполовину закутавшись в плед, и как будто дремлет. Он, кажется, переоделся, темная рубашка с широким воротом еще больше подчеркивает нездоровую бледность лица, не скрытого больше косметикой. Дождь бьет в окно, гулко, хлестко, ветер вздувает шторы, как паруса. В старинном граммофоне, поскрипывая, крутится пластинка, играя одну и ту же медленную, тихую, до мурашек пробирающую песню, снова и снова.

Магнус выглядит таким нежным и беззащитным в неоновых отсветах нью-йоркских улиц. Алек садится на пол у его ног и долго разглядывает его лицо, любимое, родное лицо, бесконечно уставшее. Прижимается губами - легонько - к руке, выглядящей до дрожи обнаженной без колец, браслетов и лака для ногтей.

Алек никогда не видел Магнуса таким.

Слишком много всего наваливается вдруг, ворочается внутри, он встает и ходит по комнате, пытаясь успокоиться. Пакет с едой, который он принес, все еще лежит на полу, Алек хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он последний раз ел, кажется, это было даже не сегодня.

Воздух душит его.

Он стоит на месте несколько минут, пытаясь совладать с разбушевавшимся сердцем, сжимает кулаки, раз - два - три.

Вдох. Выдох.

Паста с помидорами и шпинатом, пожалуй, будет хороша.

Звонкое шуршание пакета разрывает тишину, и Магнус, вздрогнув, просыпается. Смотрит пару секунд непонимающе и так беспомощно, что у Алека щемит в груди.

\- Что это? - настороженно спрашивает он, вглядываясь в пакет.

Алек хрипло прокашливается.

\- Еда. Я, ммм… собираюсь готовить.

\- Оу, - с заминкой произносит Магнус и вдруг почти улыбается. - Надеюсь, твои кулинарные навыки получше, чем у Изабель?

Алек только бросает на него укоризненный взгляд и уходит на кухню.

Через минуту туда заглядывает любопытная мордочка Мяо, а за ним и Магнус, все еще трогательно взъерошенный и наполовину укутанный в плед - другая половина сползла вместе с рубашкой, оголив ключицу и часть плеча.

Алек стискивает зубы, уткнувшись взглядом в столешницу. От желания прикоснуться, прижать к себе, снова вдохнуть запах его кожи едва не сводит пальцы.

Но все еще слишком хрупко, слишком рано, он, кажется, научился чувствовать это. Чувствовать Магнуса, может, и не все оттенки его настроения, но моменты, в которые нужно затаиться и просто молчаливо быть рядом, Алек уже неплохо отличал.

И этот был одним из них.

Магнус не заходит полностью, замирает у порога, лукаво выглядывая из-за угла. Он такой хорошенький, как нашкодивший котенок, Алек не может сдержать улыбки, поглядывая на него, пока моет и неторопливо нарезает овощи.

\- Я думал, ты ушел, - тихо говорит Магнус, магией наполнив мисочку Председателя, призывно мурлычущего у его ног.

\- Я вернулся.

Пытливый взгляд исподлобья, и Алек смотрит на него в ответ, твердо и уверенно, пытаясь донести все без слов. Магнус не отводит глаз, и в какую-то секунду на его лице мелькает такое выражение, что кажется - вот оно, вот сейчас что-то случится, сейчас эта стена между ними рухнет.

Но он только вздыхает и садится на пол возле занятого едой Председателя, задумчиво почесывая его за ушком и разглядывая Алека снизу вверх.

\- Что это будет?

\- Ммм, паста? - с сомнением говорит Алек. - Должна быть. Не хочешь помочь?

\- Не-ет, - тянет Магнус и улыбается уголком губ. - Отсюда вид лучше.

Полузабытое уже, смущающее чувство - Алек краснеет, будто это первый раз, и кусает губы, чтобы не смеяться.

Они ужинают, развалившись на диване в гостиной, по телевизору идет какой-то старый ситком, и Магнус заметно расслабляется. Что-то теплое и щекочущее разливается внутри, Алек хочет поймать это чувство, запомнить его.

Они пьют чай и макают соленые крекеры в шоколадную пасту. Иззи научила его этому в детстве, это было их тайной «комфортной едой», о которой не знал даже Джейс. Алек находил это действо удивительно умиротворяющим, они забирались на кровать и поедали все это, и мир становился немножечко лучше.

Магнус с улыбкой глянул на баночку с шоколадной пастой. Алек рассказывал ему об этом когда-то - значит, он помнит.

Идет вторая или уже третья серия, зрители смеются на финальных титрах, Алеку так хорошо. Магнус, прислонившись к его плечу, засыпает, так и оставшись с пригоршней крекеров в руке.

Алек поднимает его вместе с приютившимся на коленях котом и уносит в спальню. Укладывает на кровать, накрыв одеялом, и замирает рядом, купаясь в его близости, в нежном запахе сандала, окутывающем кровать - их кровать, - ласково отводит черные прядки со лба.

\- Я уснул?.. - бормочет Магнус еле слышно и ловит его руку.

\- Да. Немножко. Мне уйти на диван?

\- Нет, нет. Нет. Останься со мной.

Алек снимает с себя одежду, ловя его сонный, но пристальный взгляд, и забирается под одеяло, тут же утопая в знакомой нежности и мягкости, с удовольствием вытягиваясь на любимых золотистых простынях. Разбуженный Председатель, помявшись, тоже укладывается рядом уютным комочком.

\- Разиэ-эль, как же хорошо, - Алек тянется к Магнусу, и тот позволяет себя обнять. - Я так скучал.

\- Я тоже, - в голосе слышна улыбка.

На потолке - сияющие пятна света из окон, переплетаются и играют друг с другом, сбрызнутые темными крапинками дождя. От приоткрытого балкона в гостиной тянет прохладой и свежестью.

\- Пообещай мне кое-что, - тихо говорит Алек.

\- Мм?..

\- Давай больше не будем так ссориться. Никогда.

Магнус не отвечает, поглаживая кончиком пальца черный носик Председателя, а тот мурлычет и подставляет голову под его ладонь.

\- Никто не может видеть будущее, - печально говорит он наконец.

\- И не надо, - шепчет Алек, прижимаясь ближе. - У меня есть план.

\- Какой же?

\- Когда мы с Джейсом были маленькими и только познакомились, то часто ругались и дрались. Он тогда был ужасно дерганный и болезненно реагировал почти на любые слова, обращенные в его сторону. Мне не очень-то хотелось с ним драться, но он умеет доводить меня до ручки как никто другой, - Алек улыбается, чувствуя, как теплеет руна парабатаев. - Однажды мы так сильно подрались, что Ходж запер нас в одной комнате и отказывался выпускать, пока мы не решим все свои проблемы. И тогда мы придумали одну штуку: что-то вроде стоп-слова для ссор, которое звучало так смешно и по-дурацки, что весь запал как-то проходил.

\- Что было за слово?

\- Вувузела. Это такая смешная дудка примитивных, Джейс даже раздобыл ее где-то потом и дудел на меня всякий раз, когда я начинал на него ворчать.

Магнус смеется и целует его в плечо.

\- Ругаться после этого было практически невозможно, - продолжает Алек, обняв его крепче. - Мы остывали и могли уже спокойно поговорить. И я подумал, что…

\- Нам тоже стоит завести противоссорную дудку? - ухмыляется Магнус.

\- Ну не дудку, но что-нибудь, разряжающее обстановку. Смешное слово вполне сойдет.

Магнус приподнимается на локте и долго смотрит на Алека с мягкой улыбкой, легонько поглаживая его скулы, линию подбородка и останавливаясь на губах.

\- Знаешь, что, - шепчет он, приблизившись, - давай лучше целовать друг друга всякий раз, когда окажемся на грани ссоры.

И целует - легонько, в уголок губ.

Алеку в общем-то нравится этот план. Алек согласен на что угодно, лишь бы это бурлящее, сверкающее ощущение в груди никогда не уходило, лишь бы Магнус всегда был рядом.

Он гладит Магнуса по волосам, перебирает мягкие прядки, пока тот не засыпает. Дышит тихо-тихо, и пальцы чуть подрагивают, такой красивый.

Алек прижимает к груди его руку и тоже проваливается в сон, слушая, как мерно стучит пульс на его запястье.

Он дома.

Утром привычный лучик солнца щекочет его лицо, и впервые за долгое время он просыпается, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим и спокойным. Магнус все еще обнимает его во сне. В телефоне пропущенное сообщение от Иззи, которая убеждает его не торопиться в Институт. Председатель Мяо, встрепенувшись, вопросительно мурлыкает, сверкая своими желтыми глазами, и смотрит как-то по-доброму.

Жизнь прямо сейчас потрясающе хороша.

\- Доброе утро, Александр, - шепчет Магнус, просыпаясь, и сонный, нежный, тянется к нему за поцелуем, как раньше.


End file.
